Tu enamorado
by DanielleCatBall
Summary: Soy aquel que siempre estuvo para ti, soy aquel que nunca vio a otra como te vi a ti, soy aquel que mantuvo sus sentimientos callados, soy aquel que siempre hizo lo posible por poner una sonrisa en tu rostro, soy aquel al que nunca correspondiste. Esta es una carta para ti, Vida mía.


**Cuando estoy entre tus brazos**  
**Siempre me pregunto yo**  
**Cuanto me debía el destino**  
**Que contigo me pago.**

**Deja que salga la luna- Pedro Infante.**

* * *

Cuando tu pasabas a mi lado, te veía sin que tu me veas y aunque tus ojos se posaban en mi, se que es con gran indiferencia, no escuchas lo que yo quiero que tu escuches ¿acaso lo merezco yo de ti? pero sin embargo sigo aquí y hasta que se me acabe la vida pensare en ti y en esos ojos verdes, los cuales me duelen hasta el alma.

Amor mío, cuanto deseo tenerte y besarte, con todo el gran amor que tengo guardado para ti y convertirnos uno, para siempre tu y yo, ser compañeros eternos y hacerte la pecosa más feliz del mundo. Quiero sentir esa dulce sensación de aquel beso prohibido, mientras mi mundo se detiene y lo entrego todo a ti.

Soy aquel enamorado, nunca correspondido, ya no se que decirte, ni que inventos hacer para captar tu atención. Ay, corazón ¿por qué cambiaste mi vida? Soy ese pobre desgraciado que siempre esta ansioso y desvelado, porque quiero ser tu dueño.

Se tu vida, tus gustos, tristezas e ilusiones.

Ay, mi corazón ¿no ves que estoy aquí? yo quisiera maldecirte y odiarte, pero ¿sabes? he nacido para adorarte, me quiero despedir para siempre de ti... pero sería inútil, al día siguiente estaría de nuevo a tus pies.

Despacio y muy despacio te fuiste metiendo en mi corazón, y sabiendo que te mereces todo el mundo, te doy toda mi vida junto con mi alma, no sé donde yo acabare, querida mía.

Yo sin querer sembré este amor, a los pocos días de darme cuenta que estaba loco por ti, ya era muy tarde... pues ya eras flor de otro jardín, sí... de mi primo y fue cuando yo mismo me dije, ya no debes de alimentar este amor por ella, mejor dicho... ya no puedes.  
Pero alimentaba mi amor con tus sonrisas, lagrimas y enojos.

Hoy estuve contemplando el cielo, pero de todas las lunas que he visto, ¿sabes? hoy querida mía es la más hermosa, me da esa paz que tu me das, pero al mismo tiempo maldigo a mi corazón que ha sentido tu calidez, pero... este corazón ha aprendido a sufrir por ti y mi castigo es amarte toda la vida...Si algún día yo me voy, jamás quites de tu rostro tu hermosa sonrisa, pues jamás quise estar lejos de ti... y seguiré viviendo aunque tu no me veas, aunque mi cuerpo ya no exista, seguiré viviendo de la pasión de lo que un día sentí por ti.

¿Cómo es posible? que yo aunque al cielo vuele, me siento como pajarito con alas inservibles y te veo a ti... en lo alto, tu y las nubes algún día me mataran, Candy.

Aunque sea una última ves, pensare en ti y confesare desde el fondo de mi alma y corazón mi amor. Si tengo que partir, siempre recuerda mis lagrimas de amor, yo te digo que te dí todo de mí.

No quise olvidarte, esto es para siempre y vivo el recuerdo que dejaste para siempre en mi vida, mi mas grande amor y jamás te lo dije para no perderte.

Ahora me toca a mi marchar, en el alma solo yo tengo soledad y si ya no te vuelvo a ver... no sé entonces porque Dios me hizo quererte si no te podre tener nunca.

Esta es la historia de un amor, como ninguna otra, ya todo lo sabes ahora, vida mía.

Y una ves más te lo repetiré... te amo, te quiero, tu eres la luz de mi vida.

Espero vernos algún día cercano, la más linda de las enfermeras.

Siempre tuyo... Alistear.

* * *

-Candy, te encuentras bien, pequeña- Pregunto Albert a la mujer de ojos verdes los cuales estaban en llanto.

-Albert... yo... la carta de Stear...¿por qué no me la enseñaste antes?-

-Hay que esperar los tiempos, Candy ¿sabes? cuando me entere de la carta estabas pasando por la recién perdida de Terry y muerte de Stear, no era bueno para tu salud-

Candy seco las lagrimas de su rostro y se incorporo para quedar frente a Albert.

-El me amaba-

Así es, fue un amor puro, Candy... como ningún otro que yo haya visto.

-Albert... ¿podemos ir a ver a Stear hoy? si no es mucho pedir, claro... no quiero ir sola.

-Claro que sí, Candy, pero aleja esa tristeza, a el ni a mi nos gusta verte llorar ¿lo olvidas?

-Sí, claro disculpa... es solo que...

¿Qué fue?- Dijo Albert mientras tomaba su abrigo e intentaba dar la orden al chofer de llevarlos al panteón.

-Sí yo lo hubiera sabido antes... pues quizá y sólo quizá lo hubiera amado como el me amo a mi.

* * *

**La verdad es que este fic ya lo había escrito hace ya tiempo, pero hoy por fin me anime a subirla.**  
**i les gusto dejen comentarios ya que son apreciados bastante, chicas**  
**Siempre recordaremos al noble Stear.**  
**Un beso a todas.**


End file.
